Dreaming
by Aqualia
Summary: Kaito learns to finally come to terms with his feelings for Aoko with the help of a single dream but how can he possibly convey his love to her successfully when both of them are huge tsunderes?
1. A Fleeting Dream

**A Fleeting Dream**

"Kaito!" Aoko calls out from behind me. "Kaito…wait."

"A-Aoko?" I stopped right in my tracks and turn towards her. Suddenly she leaps forward and clings to my chest.

"The truth is…I've always…" She stammers a little as she buries her heavily flushing face into my body. "It's just that…um…about you I've."

"Aoko? Are you trying to say that you-" I am unable to finish my sentence as she cuts me off.

"I'm in love with you!" Aoko hugs me tightly as she says this. "I've always been in love you with you Kaito."

"Really?" I ask in shock. She doesn't answer but instead lets out a modest squeak and hold on to me tighter. "Aoko…."

"Kaito…" She looks up at me with glistening eyes. As I lean towards her, her eyes slow close and I draw into a warm embrace. Soon out lips touched and-

***Beep Beep Beep***

"UWAHHHHH!" I scream and flung my head forward at the sound of my alarm clock. "W-what was that?"

"Young Master. You will be late if you do not get up quickly." Jii calls from downstairs.

"Hmm? What time is-" I take a quick look at the clock. "Holy mother of pearls!"

"Young Master Kaito." Jii calls out again.

"C-coming Jii!" I yell as I quickly stumble out of bed and into my school uniform.

I come dashing down the stairs to see Jii finish preparing my breakfast; toast with a block of butter on it. How original for a kid running late. Whatever. I quickly brush my teeth and fix my hair before grabbing the toast and running outside. Geez I really am going to be late today! Better put the gear into full throttle. While running along the river bank at full speed I see a couple holding hand in front me…causing me to recall my dream this morning and trip over my own two feet.

"Ugh…ouch." I sighed and got up slowly, dusting my pants in the process.

"Geez, Kaito. I had no idea you were_ that_ clumsy." A giggle came from behind me.

"Speak of the devil." I mumble as I turn backwards. "What's it to you Aoko?"

"Nothing. I was just admiring your talent for falling." She smiles.

"Pfft. What are you smiling about? You're going to be late too you know?" I flick her on the forehead and then away quickly. "What's wrong can't catch up to me? Well, you have been looking chunkier lately. Hahaha!"

"W-why you! Come back here!" Aoko yells out as she runs in my direction with her bag in attack mode.

We bicker and squabble while running towards school. Everything still seems to be normal between us. I hadn't let it slip that I had a strange dream this morning involving her. What was that dream about anyway? A confession? From Aoko? And then a kiss? Ugh…that's just so weird. She's not feminine or attractive at all. Why on Earth would I dream something like that? Could it be that…I actually LIKE Aoko? And this is a fragment of my mind that wants this really happen? Hmm….nah I'm sure it was just that I ate something weird that's all. I sit there re-thinking over and over for the cause of my dream this morning until Aoko arrives.

"Kaito, it's time for lunch. Come on, I made a bento for us to share." She casually smiles at me.

"A b-bento? Idiot! That's only for lovers! You know girlfriend and boyfriend! Couples! People who are going out!" I blush at the thought of even sharing a boxed lunch with her. "N-no thanks. I'm not interested, Ahoko."

"H-huh? W-what are you talking about? We always share a boxed lunch together! Why are you suddenly bringing all this stuff up?" Aoko, too, blushes wildly. "I always bring them to school! Bakaito!"

H-huh? O-oh yeah…she has. She's done it so many times that even the class knows and they don't think anything of it. We even exchange lunches sometimes in order to check each other's culinary skills. T-then what's gotten into me? Why did I suddenly say something like that? Don't tell me that I'm being self-conscious because of that dream this morning. Damn. Better get my act together or Aoko will know something's up.

"O-of course! I can't believe you fell for that. You really are gullible." I laugh cheekily to cover up my blunder.

"Grrr! Whatever Kaito! Just hurry up and come to the courtyard." She turns away and storms outside.

"Right away, your majesty." I joke and got up from my seat. I follow Aoko outside into the courtyard and sat beside her on the limestone wall. Yup. This is normally what we always do at lunch. Go to the courtyard and sit on this wall while sharing our lunch…like good childhood friends. Usually she would bring the food and I would…buy the drinks. Crap! I forgot.

"Kaito!" Aoko yells just as I was about to get up and buy the drinks. "You forgot to buy the drinks?"

"Y-yeah! I'm going now…" I stutter as I try to make my way towards the vending machine.

"You're always complaining that I'm late with the food but this time you don't buy the drinks! That never happens. You're acting strange today." She glares at me.

"H-haha really? Maybe you put something strange in the food last time?" I joke and then blot to buy our juice. I took a look at the wide range of flavours but then forgot which ones we normally drink. Aoko always drinks strawberry milk so one of those…but which one do I normally drink. Orange juice? Apple juice? Chocolate milk? Iced coffee? Ugh…what was it? Damn, I'm wasting too much time just get anything. Iced coffee. That'll do. I ran back and threw her the Strawberry Milk carton.

"Huh?" She catches it but glances at mine. "Coffee? What happened to your usual chocolate milk?"

"I-I just wanted a change for today. Can't I drink something different once in a while?" I try to dismiss her question smoothly.

"No but…you hate coffee." Aoko states firmly.

"Ack!" I cough while drinking through my straw. She's right. "W-well women love mature men right? So I thought I'd learn to like the stuff."

"Yeah but so suddenly?" She glares at my carton for a while.

"A-anyway! Let's eat! Don't want the food to get cold." I laugh and sat down beside her while opening the lunch box. "Wow! Rice, rolled eggs, pickled vegetables and slices of boiled salmon! Looks great! Let's eat!"

"Ugh…Kaito. Are you feeling alright today?" Aoko pulls the bento away from me and gives me a concerning look.

"F-fine. Why?" I ask.

"Well it's just the normal you would be like '_Whaaaat? Where's the octopus shaped sausages? Bleh this tastes too bland'_ _Or 'Man, how simple. Can't you throw in some tempura prawns or some rice balls shaped as Kaito Kid_?' Something like that." She comments.

"R-right. Well I had a really extravagant breakfast to simple food for lunch is best." I lie casually. "Anyway I'm starving let's eat."

Aoko drops the whole 'You're being weird' accusations and starts to eat with me. I can hear her soft chewing and quiet sipping from her carton. It's kind of cute. Oh no I didn't! Shit! Did I just think that? Aoko? Cute? Well maybe when she shuts her mouth. Ah! No! That's not what I meant! Damn it, what's with me today? It's cause of that stupid dream! I take a peek at Aoko from the corners of my eyes; she's chewing cheerfully with a rice grain stuck on her lower cheek. It's really close to where her lips are…Crap! What's with this stereotypical manga-like scene. What? Am I supposed to pick it off, eat it and say "You've got some on your cheek. I'll get it. Delicious."? Argh!

***Thump Thump Thump***

And why the hell is my heart beating so fast? She just has some rice stuck to her face, damn it! It must be because I'm thinking of that dream again. What am I suppose to lick it off her? Grrr! I'm the only one sweating buckets here while she is so calm. Just callously eating away while I'm having an inner conflict. Crap! My cheeks are getting red. I'm only eating lunch with her! It's not like I'm going to take her first time or something- AHHHHH! What am I thinking? Bad Kaito! Bad! Ugh! This is not good for my health…

"Kaito?" Aoko peers over.

"AHHH! I mean Ahhhoko! Yes what is it?" I force a smile.

"You haven't touched the food for a while. You alright?" She chews nonchalantly after she says this.

"Ugh…I'm fine." I stare at the rice grain on her face.

"What's wrong something on my face?" She asks while looking into my eyes.

"Y-yeah….there's just a rice grain on your cheek. I'll ge-" I go to brush it off with my hand but then realize how weird and awkward that will be. Shit. What do I do now? Suddenly out of nowhere my arm automatically reaches into my pocket, pulls out my handkerchief and whacks Aoko across the face with it.

"Kya! W-what the hell Kaito?" Aoko stands up in rage.

"Ahah-hahaha-aha-ha. It's gone now. Bye." I quickly got up and ran back into the main building.

What just happened?


	2. Desires are a Dangerous Thing

**Desires are a dangerous thing**

"What the hell just happened? I just hit her…for no good reason." I mumble to myself. "I'm acting really strange…ugh."

I think I better go lay down. Maybe the infirmary or something. Aoko probably won't find me in there. I'll just let her go on a wild goose chase for a while… at least until I can fix my head. I sigh lightly and made my way through the corridors towards the infirmary. I tap lightly on the white door. No reply. I then slide open the door to find that no one is in, not even the nurse.

"Excuse me for the intrusion~" I inform the empty room in a lazy voice. I walk over the bed and let myself fall onto it softly.

"Fuwa…what's happening to me?" I sigh softly as I stare at the ceiling. "Have I always been this easily flustered? Man…how uncool."

Before I forget I hope back up onto my feet and close the sliding curtains. Don't want anyone knowing I'm here. I mean with these killer looks any girl who walks in here will be sure to throw themselves at me. I chuckle at my superiority in my mind. I then go to lie back down and close my eyes. It's so peaceful when you can have time to yourself. There's not a sound. How nice. I should come here more often. So quiet and relaxing. I could doze off any minute now.

"Excuse me for the intrusion." A voice calls out from beyond the curtains. A girl's voice…shit. Aoko's voice.

Crap! What the hell is with this predicament? How the heck did we end up in the same place again? Destiny? No way, that's a load of rubbish. Oh no…what will I do if she finds out I'm here. Okay. Stay calm. I just need to keep quiet besides I have my magic if something were to happen. Man, why must you come here for all places? And just when I had finally start to calm down as well?

"Hmm no one's here? Not even the nurse?" She questions aloud. "Well I guess I'm just rest a little then."

What? You're going to stay here as well? God! Can't you just grab a couple of band-aids and get out… Now I'll have to stay here until you leave.

"Oh there's someone else here?" She asks herself.

Damn it. She noticed me.

"Sorry for disturbing you." She states politely.

Gross. Why are you acting all girly and nice? That's so not like you. Ugh the things people do to get a good public image. She's never this friendly to me. I roll over to face the curtains. I can see Aoko's silhouette stretching and then climbing onto the bed. I wonder what she looks like sleeping. Nevermind. That's a perverted thought. I grab my skull tightly for even thinking about such things. Ugh I think I better just go to sleep. Maybe she'll be gone when I wake up. I then close my eyes shut and try to think of nothing.

***An hour later***

"Kaito…can I borrow you're shoulder for a while? I'm feeling a little tired and…" Aoko blushes madly as she holds onto my shirt's sleeve.

"Aoko?" I call out her name quietly.

"N-nevermind! It's embarrassing! Forget I said anything!" She quickly lets go and flails her arms around in the air but I swiftly grab her hand and pull her towards me.

"I'll lend you my chest." I hold onto her tightly as she buries her face into my torso.

"K-kaito…" Aoko mutters with a gleeful tone. She hugs me back and I place my chin on her head. I breathe in deeply. Taking in her scent, fighting all of the temptations in my head.

"Aoko…" We break apart and I lean closer to her lips and she stands on her toes and we…

***FLASH***

"AHHHH!" I fling back up again screaming.

Shit. Realizing what I has just done I quickly turned me head towards the curtains. Waiting for my impending doom.

"zzZZZzzZzzzZzZZzZzzz" Aoko breathes softly.

Hmm? She's still asleep? What the hell? I yelled so loudly, how can she still be sleeping? She didn't seem tired before. Feeling curious I quietly got off my bed and took tiny steps towards the curtain. I stop in front of it and slowly extend my hand out towards it. I took in a deep breath and slowly open up a little section to peer through. There she is. Sleeping like a log. Ugh…I can't believe I had another dream about her. Why her? This is just weird. It's also the cheesy kind of love scenes you find in shoujo mangas. Why would I want to dream about something like that? I took a few steps forward until I'm at Aoko's bedside.

***Thump Thump Thump***

W-what the? Why is my heart beating so fast? She looks just like a human doll. Of course, without the womanly features, however, her face is… I look down at her. Soft brown hair, long think eye lashes, silky smooth skin, pink lips. Without realizing it I reach out my hand. I sweep a little bit of fringe away from her face. I trace my fingers around her eyes and brush across her eyelashes. I run them down her nose and on her cheek. I touch her lips. They're soft. It's not weird right? To have these sorts of feelings towards Aoko? Unconsciously I lean in towards her a little.

"Nghh." Aoko murmurs in her sleep.

"ACK!" I quickly pull my hand away. Finally realizing what I was doing…I take a few steps back and run out the infirmary door. "I can't believe I just did that! To Aoko too! I feel like such a disgusting pervert!"

_What I'm doing. _

_Who I'm doing it to._

_Why I'm doing it._

There must be a reason behind it and that reason is probably that I like Aoko but…

…How can I ever properly face Aoko again?

Can I ever?

***Back in the infirmary***

"Kaito…"


	3. Normal? What is 'Normal?

**Normal? What is 'Normal'?**

I ran outside to the courtyard. Damn it. What the hell am I? Some sort of closet pervert? No, wait that was a 'yes' since long ago…Okay but still, WHY TO AOKO? My childhood friend; the most unfeminine, unattractive and uncute person I know. I stroll around the grassy areas kicking little nuts as I go along. I sit down behind a large cherry tree and take a look at the scenery around me. Even those stupid flowers next to me are laughing. I can see them with their yellow petals and smirking faces…Right, now I've really gone insane. I pick up the little flowers and then start pulling off their petals one by one.

"She likes me, she likes me not, she likes me, she likes me not, she likes me…she likes me not." I say unconsciously while letting them flow to the ground. "The hell you stupid flower! What do you know anyway! I'll try the next one!"

I yank out a blue flower next to it and started to pull out it's petals as well…angrily. Stupid yellow flower thinks it can judge my love life huh? This whole petal thing is completely stupid anyway, why am I even doing this?

"She likes me, she likes me not, she likes me, she likes me not, she likes me." I pull of the last one with bright eyes. "This flower reading thing is ingenious! Wait! What the hell am I doing?"

I throw down the petal-less flower and began stomping on it. My face was flushing. I hope no one saw that, how embarrassing would it be if someone did? This is so uncool. Just what am I doing? I sigh a little and sat back down again. I've really gone haywire and it's all because of these stupid dreams about Aoko. Man, is it eve normal to be this flustered by it? I don't think so…maybe I need some help. Ahh but it's too embarrassing to tell anyone! Also they'll definitely spread rumours and Aoko will most definitely find out! The only person I talk to this stuff about is Aoko but she's the problem. Haha what a predicament…Hmm what would I achieve by confessing to Aoko anyway? What did I really just think that? That's just wrong! Dating a masculine and NON-VOLUPTUOUS girl like her? I probably won't be able to last a day. She's perfect mother-in-law material rather than a cute girlfriend. I better stop thinking about this for a while and head back to class. Maybe arithmetic problems will keep my mind off this.

I tread on towards the classroom and open the door to have my eyes meet with a very angry maths teacher. I scan the room. No signs of Aoko. After cheekily apologizing to the 'extremely young and exceptionally beautiful' maths teacher and presenting her with a lovely rose, I took my seat. I sat there staring at the board rather than doing my work, I feel like I'm in a daze.

"Kaito! What's the answer to Question 15b?" The teacher yells out a surprise attack.

"Hmm? 2x-7y3" I answer nonchalantly.

"Oooooo" I heard the class call out in awe simultaneously.

"T-that is correct." She admits in defeat.

After class ended I pack my things up slowly. People walk by as ask me why I suddenly have no energy. I told them that all the cute girls were giving me too much of a hard time today since they all want my attention. They laugh and then leave while saying bye. Some girls come over to me asking if I wanted to come to a café with them but I refused saying that I had plans. Another batch of cute girls came over asking if I want to walk home with them but surprisingly I said no again. In the end I'm the last one in the classroom. That's when it hit me. I spend all of my time with Aoko. Even if cute girls ask me to walk home or eat lunch with them I refuse.

"Hmm. Kaito? You're still here?" A voice came from behind me accompanied by a sliding door sound.

"O-oh yeah I am." I turn around to face her. "You haven't gone home yet, Aoko?"

"No I was resting in the infirmary the entire time." She comments while walking towards her desk.

"H-haha skipping out on class is a bad habit you know." I laugh nervously.

"Shut up." Aoko swings her bag at me only to have my dodge it. "Hey, stand still so I can hit you."

"Like that would happen." I chuckle as I walk towards the door. I don't really know what I'm doing. How did I normally talk to Aoko?

"You better be waiting for me, Bakaito." She shoves her belongings in her bag and then runs over to my side.

"Hey, let's visit a café on the way back. I feel like some cake." I suggest as I open the door.

"Okay, I don't mind. Let's go to the new one near the train station. I hear it's really good." Aoko praises as her eyes light up.

"Woah woah, you'll be eating too? Aren't you getting a little chubby lately? I wouldn't be munching on too much sweet stuff if I was you." I jokingly tease her. "I know you want curves but I thought you wanted them to curve _in_ not out."

"W-what was that?" Aoko yells in shock as I ran away. "Come back here so I can bash your head in!"

"What? So I was right? You can't run fast enough to catch up to me so you want me to turn around?" I laugh loudly. "It must be the constant amount of food you've been devouring."

We walk and bicker side by side as we made our way to the cake shop. As we arrive at the front we peer into the windows to take a look; it was a charming café with a nice interior decor. Aoko's eyes gleams as she stares at the cakes on display. They all look so nicely presented and the designs appear to be very cute. She really loves sweet pastries. It's one of her most favourite things to eat. This place is perfect for couples on after school dates. I blush and wonder if Aoko is getting this vibe as well. I turn to look at her but she was already opening the door and steps in first.

"Aoko we have to walk in at the same time. Side by side." I comment nonchalantly.

"W-what the? What are you suggesting? You i-idiot!" She blushes and turns away from me.

"The common rule is ladies first right? So you can't go in front of me but next to me." I smile. "Since we're both men."

The next thing I felt was my face against the café door and Aoko's voice saying "Table for one. Oh and I left my dog outside". We sat together in the end and Aoko picked out many different cakes and pastries. I look around and see nothing but couples being lovey-dovey and feeding each other cake. I look at Aoko slightly curious about her expression…but she seems completely oblivious to it. Be more aware of your surroundings, you hopeless girl. Suddenly the waitress comes over to give me my drink.

"One hot chocolate." She places the drink down.

"Thank you." I reciprocate the smile back. "You have such a beautiful business smile. I think I will be returning… for you of course."

"Oh, please do come back. We love to have regulars here." She smiles professionally. "Can I get your cute girlfriend anything as well?"

"W-what? O-oh no I'm not his girlfriend! I'm just in childhood friend! There's no way I can go out with an arrogant, Kaito-kid obsessed freak like him!" Aoko clumsily yells while choking on her cake.

"I-is that so?" The waitress giggles at Aoko's reaction; probably thinking she's some innocent school girl. "Well if you need anything I'll be over there."

"I should be saying that to you, Ahoko." I comment as the waitress walks away. "Who would want such an embarrassing glutton of a girl to be their girlfriend?"

"Well no girl wants such a perverted and loose guy to be their boyfriend!" Aoko confidently retorts me.

"Loose? I think a better term is charismatic. So much so that all the girls just flock to them." I snicker at her. "Not that you'd know anything about that."

"Yes. Charismatic. I guess drooling over cute waitresses is also definitely one of the many traits of to-be-desired men." Aoko shakes her head firmly. "Just make sure not to come too often. You don't want to be reported to the police for being a crazy stalker."

"What can I say? She was cute and mature too. It's only natural to have people drool over her." I smirk at her. "But you wouldn't understand how that feels right?"

Suddenly Aoko leans in closer to me. She draws her eyes towards my lips and then grabs onto my shirt collar. She slowly pulls me in towards her. I have no idea what's going on right now! W-what's she doing? I just stare at her in disbelief but I don't push her away! I can feel my explode like a volcano. Soon our faces were only centimetres apart.


End file.
